Bella's troubles
by MaximumCullenRide
Summary: Ok so this happens after NM. Everyone decides Bella needs a little help in the childhood department and they all have their own ideas on how to help solve it...perhaps they should have asked Bella if she wanted a childhood in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_Uh.....I hate homework so much. I hate math so much I just wish it would die; though maybe it would be easier if Emmet stopped jumping around like an idiot_. Not that I didn't love him it's just he was very distracting. I thought as I sighed and tried to figure out my homework. _This sucks._

**Esme POV**

I was making dinner for Bella as usual and she was sitting at the counter both watching me and finishing up the last of her homework. I saw and heard her sigh and shake her head. _Poor dear, she seems so stressed. I wonder if she has ever just been peacefully unaware._ From what I had heard she had taken care of her mother at a very young age. It slightly angered me that Renee had acted more like the child then Bella had but then Bella never complained about it, probably because she doesn't realize what she missed out on.

I saw my son, Edward look at me when I thought this and I saw his eyes darken. I knew that look. It told me that he wanted to solve something and I could expect a family meeting as soon as Bella was at home. I gave him a slight nod before telling Emmet to go goof around someone else for a change since I could tell it was bothering Bella. Well whatever my son had planned I was sure he would do what was best for Bella and this time he would think it through or Carlisle and I would have many words to say to that boy.

**EPOV**

Once I heard Esme's thoughts I knew she was right. It had angered me as well to know that Bella had never had a true proper childhood but now that it was brought to my attention once again I would not let it escape my notice. I would give my Bella everything she needed including a childhood plus if I played my cards right maybe she would put off trying to become a vampire.

It bothered me that she was willing to become a vampire forever but she would not agree to marry me. I had asked her why but the response was always the same: you wouldn't understand. I love you I just don't want to marry you right now.

I sighed. _Why won't she agree to marry me?_ Well tonight I would call a family meeting and we would discuss on how to give Bella her childhood back.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's idea was simple: A trip to the Amusement Park!

Bella sighed when they told her where they were going to go. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy Amusement parks or the rides it was that she had a feeling that there was an ulterior motive in going especially since even Carlisle and Esme were going. Usually when all the teens went somewhere Esme and Carlisle would stay home and use the time to themselves.

Everyone piled into the cars; Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice in one car and Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme in Carlisle Mercedes. Already though Emmet was making wisecrack jokes and Bella knew it was going to be a very long and tiring day.

Once they arrived and entered the Amusement Park all eyes turned to Bella. "So what do you want to do first?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Ummm…I don't care." Bella replied, which was the truth. She liked all rides. Her grandfather, before he passed away, would always take her to an amusement park three times a year. He said it was to loosen her up a bit but she thought it was just because his wife told him that it would cause his death and he wanted to prove her wrong.

So throughout the day Emmet and Alice took turns dragging her from ride to ride. They stopped only twice to give her something to eat though it might have just been because Carlisle insisted on it.

By the end of the day Bella was ready for a nap. "Did you enjoy yourself today?" Edward asked as they drove home. Bella was too tired to answer verbally so she just closed her eyes and nodded.

"Well you should see what we have planned for tomorrow." Edward said. Bella's eyes snapped open and suddenly she was wide awake. Now she was sure there was something up that they weren't telling her.


End file.
